Réveil cotonneux
by La Halfeline
Summary: Maytag soupire en regardant T-bag dormir.Si seulement il avait le droit de lui témoigner un peu de tendresse!Heureusement au réveil,lorsqu'il a beaucoup de chance,T-bag le laisse parfois abuser un peu de lui.C'est tellement bon de braver les convenances..


Réveil cotonneux

**04/05/08**

_Petit one shot spécialement composé pour mon amie Katsou, dont je vous conseille les excellentes fics !_

_A lire en mode sucette au miel, avec éventuellement un bon petit thé bien sucré. Réconfort garanti._

Le jour se levait sur Fox River. Les premières lueurs verdissaient l'herbe de la cour, voilées par quelques nuages et un rideau de bruine. A l'intérieur de l'aile A, les gardiens pouvaient apprécier un silence rare, à peine troublé de temps à autres par un ronflement ou un toussotement de détenu. John Abruzzi, le seigneur des lieux, se retournait dans son lit avec quelques grommellements de confort, ses longs cheveux en désordre et le caleçon de travers.

Derrière le drap blanc qui coupait douillettement la cellule 16 du reste du monde, seul l'un des deux occupants était déjà réveillé. Maytag était étendu sur la couchette du haut, tout près de son maître ; il le regardait dormir, retenant son souffle. C'était là le seul moment où il pouvait l'observer à loisir sans récolter un regard torve dissuasif ou une calotte agacée. Et ce n'était pas la peine de songer à lui faire savoir qu'il aimait scruter son visage émacié et les légers tics de ses lèvres lorsqu'il était concentré sur quelque chose. T-bag n'était pas exactement le genre à tomber sous le charme de son habileté à complimenter un minois et à défaire en douce un soutien-gorge… Aussi Maytag profitait-il de ces instants d'inconscience qui lui donnaient l'occasion d'être, pour une fois, celui qui maîtrisait la situation. Il aurait pu le planter ou l'égorger comme un porc. Il y avait songé les premières fois que T-bag lui avait fait passer la nuit à côté de lui, paralysé par la peur. Il ne le gardait à présent à l'esprit que pour mieux éprouver combien le sociopathe qu'il était lui faisait confiance. Jason s'en trouvait presque attendri en le voyant s'étirer paresseusement dans son sommeil, à sa merci, sa bouche perfide ne s'ouvrant plus que sur un souffle tranquille où parfois quelques demi-murmures inintelligibles remplaçaient les piques acérées de son vocabulaire châtié. Maytag aurait tout donné pour s'entendre appelé dans ses rêves de temps en temps…

Il attendait, essayant de prédire sous quels auspices s'annoncerait le réveil de son maître. Il ne fallait surtout pas prendre l'initiative ! S'il s'avisait de le toucher en traître, Theodore s'en trouvait toujours offensé et d'une certaine façon mortifié. En un instant, il était tout à fait réveillé et chassait les mains du garçon avec exaspération : on était parti pour une journée de mauvaise humeur… T-bag ne souffrait qu'une seule exception à cette règle tacite : être réveillé par la chaude et humide sensation de la bouche de Maytag autour d'une partie bien précise de son anatomie restait pour lui un vrai délice. Une telle surprise le rendait tout sucre et tout miel pour la matinée. Néanmoins, cela ne consistait nullement à essayer de se laisser flotter sur une vague de tendresse : un main ferme venait agripper son mohawk défait et il s'agissait alors du simple sexe habituel et parfaitement licite. Jason y cédait de temps à autres lorsqu'il se réveillait tout excité ou que le renflement du caleçon de Bagwell, associé à l'envie de lui témoigner reconnaissance ou désir, l'y appelait trop impérieusement. Le jeune homme préférait cependant les situations plus limites, plus extra-ordinaires… Qui l'eut cru, dans le monde de Fox River, ce que T-bag était susceptible de lui faire de douteux voire de blâmable, c'était précisément tout ce qui ne comportait pas une dose minimum de violence ! Après avoir réduit en petits morceaux la morale de l'extérieur, Jason se plaisait à essayer de transgresser celle de la prison et à entraîner le meneur blanc avec lui. Il ne pouvait y parvenir pratiquement qu'à son réveil, lorsque la lucidité et la pensée sont aussi ensuquées dans la torpeur que des guêpes dans du miel. Et encore, cela réclamait une bonne dose de chance. Il suffisait qu'il fasse trop chaud dans la cellule et que Bagwell étouffe dans des draps moites pour abandonner l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit de subtile de leurs corps. Il suffisait d'un rêve déplaisant, que Maytag devinait en le voyant remuer désagréablement dans son sommeil, pour que le garçonnet se retrouve poussé d'une bourrade hors de la couchette, inférieure ou supérieure…

Pourtant, certains matins, quand le sommeil de T-bag était lourd et paisible, son protégé se prenait à espérer… Lorsque ses yeux se plissaient et commençaient à papillonner, Jason laissait retomber ses paupières pour apparaître tout aussi ensommeillé et rêveur que lui. Bagwell lui en aurait voulu s'il s'était su observé et dévoré des yeux… Alors, parfois, le pédophile lui offrait l'esquisse d'un sourire assoupi dont il ne reverrait plus l'innocence de toute la journée. Parfois, il l'entourait d'un bras veule pour l'attirer directement à lui, et Maytag se complaisait au mouvement sans l'accompagner par trop de zèle. Un soupir d'aise lui échappait malgré tout lorsqu'il rencontrait le tee-shirt blanc tendu sur de la chair ferme et toute chaude. Lui était presque toujours entièrement nu – pourquoi auraient-ils partagé la même couchette la veille au soir si T-bag l'avait laissé habillé ? Encore une fois, les circonstances étaient vouées au déséquilibre. Néanmoins, cela lui permettait de ressentir à fleur de peau les caresses distraites qui suivaient. En quête de chaleur et de douceur pour terminer sa nuit, Bagwell parcourait son dos, ses bras et ses hanches, les mains abandonnées à une recherche primaire de contact agréable. Les caresses n'avaient pas pour but de lui procurer du bien-être, il le savait. Mais de manière un peu étonnante, leur aspect premier degré faisait frissonner Maytag et cambrait son échine. T-bag le caressait rarement pour rien. Il s'agissait soit de pulsions bestiales tout à fait conscientes et en général très localisées, soit de stratagèmes toujours plus ou moins destinés à lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui. Le matin, les longs doigts de Bagwell n'avaient rien à prouver, et c'était ainsi que Maytag se sentait honnêtement apprécié.

De son côté, il se gardait bien d'enlacer T-bag. Le chef du clan le ramenait et parfois même le maintenait contre lui, mais c'était là un geste tutélaire, qui le protégeait d'avance de la journée qui s'annonçait. Son efficacité en était presque embarrassante, du reste. Ainsi calé sous son aile Jason aurait été prêt à affronter tous les hommes de main d'Abruzzi tant le sentiment de sécurité était complet. T-bag, en revanche, n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré. Son cocon protecteur, il l'avait bâti en fédérant ses propres chiens de garde en une meute féroce et fidèle. Dès lors, ce qui lui manquait encore, c'était l'aspect doux et prévenant de la famille. Aussi Maytag répondait-il simplement aux caresses en glissant une main endormie sous le tee-shirt. Au bout d'un moment, il allait nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour le taquiner de ses lèvres, du bout de sa langue et de ses petites dents avides mais tendres. Maytag excellait dans l'art de trouver le bon type de toucher pour chaque parcelle de peau près de la gorge et des oreilles, et Theodore se laissait faire et laissait entendre son plaisir par quelques souffles audibles. La bouche du garçon effleurait ainsi de diverses manières d'innocents recoins à la sensitivité insoupçonnée, ses ongles courts arrachant des frissons tout le long du flanc qu'ils dévalaient en le touchant à peine, un pouce s'autorisant éventuellement à ériger une petite éminence de chair à travers le tee-shirt en la frôlant avec une insistance faussement inconsciente. S'il s'appliquait, Maytag avait là de quoi faire pratiquement ronronner un T-bag lénifié par la somnolence.

Si Bagwell restait paisible et offert sous ses cajoleries, le garçon s'enhardissait, mordillait le bouc qui rendait son menton rugueux, suivait très prudemment la courte ligne de poils bruns comme il suivait plus fréquemment celle qui coulait de son nombril, et léchait tout doucement la petite tache de duvet qui soulignait sa lèvre inférieure. La première fois qu'il avait eu assez d'audace pour se hisser jusque là, Jason avait levé anxieusement de grandes prunelles bleu électrique, sentant son cœur battre contre la poitrine de T-bag, pour rencontrer un pâle sourire bienheureux mais déjà presque ironique et des yeux à peine entrouverts qui semblaient l'observer comme on nargue le chat coincé en haut de l'arbre. Il avait hésité un instant, son souffle chaud et troublé caressant déjà la bouche défendue. C'est l'insignifiance du mouvement qui avait mis leurs lèvres en contact, Maytag poursuivant ses légers baisers enfantins mêlés aux caresses enjôleuses du bout de sa langue. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de l'embrasser, de sauter un pas : il ne faisait que poursuivre ses gentillesses sur le corps de son maître, là comme ailleurs… Une seule chose trahissait qu'il venait d'y avoir transgression : Jason avait assuré son geste en prenant doucement au creux de sa main le renflement dur qui arrondissait le caleçon blanc sur le devant. Il indiquait par là : « Détends-toi, il ne s'agit que de te procurer des sensations agréables. Je n'ai pas d'autre prétention. ». Surtout, le jeune homme savait que rien n'était plus indicible que le tout premier contact jusqu'à l'orgasme, et le temps que Theodore goûte et gère la sensation, il avait déjà investi cette nouvelle parcelle de son corps et il était trop tard pour une éventuelle réaction violente. Il avait senti le souffle un peu précipité de T-bag contre la fossette au-dessus de ses lèvres, et il s'était alors produit une chose assez incroyable : l'extrémité de la langue vicieuse avait émergé, non pas pour glisser une perfidie, mais pour lécher lascivement la fine bouche du garçon et s'y introduire. Le souffle lui avait manqué, et il s'était senti rougir et frissonner de tous ses membres comme Bagwell prenait l'initiative de cette débauche secrète. En définitive, le leader suprémaciste s'abandonnait, mais faisait au moins semblant de maîtriser la décadence à laquelle il se laissait aller en embrassant son mignon. Sa langue était alanguie mais assurée tandis qu'elle visitait ce recoin qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Maytag accueillait sans répondre vraiment, pétrifié par la montée d'adrénaline qui échauffait son visage comme si quelque chose de grave était en train de se dérouler. Il avait senti les doigts légers de son maître frôler son échine et la courbure rebondie de ses fesses, et à son tour il avait étouffé un soupir et s'était laissé sombrer dans ce baiser incongru. Les deux langues impures et licencieuses s'étaient enfin rencontrées pour échanger des caresses de la dernière inconvenance. Les roulements languides du poignet de Maytag qui dorlotaient le sexe bandé de T-bag à travers le caleçon de prisonnier faisaient figures de signes de croix à côté des voluptés indues qui se perpétraient lentement un peu plus haut. Les bouches s'ouvraient, les dents mordaient doucement, les langues plongeaient, pénétraient, s'enfonçaient plus loin, les papilles se délectaient avec une retenue plus indécemment sensuelle que toute pulsion emportée.

Jason brûlait de prouver son talent en la matière mais, comme il se faisait un peu trop audacieux, Theodore l'avait repoussé d'une main encore assouplie par la douce torpeur qui le baignait. Le garçon avait obéi sans toutefois cacher sa déception, mais les doigts avaient appuyé sur sa poitrine jusqu'à le renverser sur le dos ; un mouvement conscient avait alors amené T-bag au-dessus de lui, le contact de son corps encore ensommeillé restant délicieusement lourd et étroit. Sa bouche avait été prise d'assaut à nouveau, investie par une progression exigeante qui avait occasionné une nouvelle poussée de fièvre au petit maytag. Il avait senti son front devenir un peu moite et ses narines exhaler un souffle court ; la pulsation de son érection était perceptible contre le ventre de Bagwell. Submergé par ce besoin familier d'être consommé tout cru par T-bag, il avait offert à l'invasion une réponse âpre et caressante, se demandant comment une chose pareille pouvait être en train de se produire. Il connaissait plus ou moins la réponse : lorsque le chef de l'Alliance goûtait son palais avec un certain délice ou se régalait de ses lèvres, c'était une nouvelle façon d'éprouver le mépris le plus profond qu'il avait pour tout ce qui se tenait au-delà du rideau blanc de leur cellule. Tout du moins méprisait-il tout ce que les autres détenus pourraient avoir à dire de sa conduite, quelle qu'en soit la teneur. Il était au-dessus des lois, des règles et des conventions tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celles qu'il établissait lui-même. Si un matin les circonstances lui donnaient envie d'expérimenter de nouveaux types de plaisirs, ce n'était certainement pas la morale étriquée de ces minables qui pourrait l'empêcher de pénétrer l'un des orifices de son adorable garçon d'une manière un peu romantique… Certes, certaines choses ne se faisaient pas en public si on voulait garder un tant soit peu de crédibilité ; il fallait jouer le jeu. Mais en acceptant d'être écarté du droit chemin jusqu'à le dévorer lentement de baisers purement voluptueux et dépravés, Bagwell montrait justement qu'il ne considérait cette étiquette comme rien de plus qu'un jeu. Il devait probablement prendre un certain plaisir à se prêter aux douceurs peccamineuses que Maytag avait à lui offrir. Ce n'était sans doute pas aussi satisfaisant que de le prendre comme un vulgaire animal en enfonçant les crocs dans son épaule pour taire toute forme de gémissement disgraciant, mais Jason était prêt à parier que cela avait à ses yeux un charme défendu désinhibant qui déchaînait toute la sensualité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Pour cela il bénissait trois fois la déontologie violente et mal dégrossie qui prétendait régir la prison. Il avait geint contre les lèvres de T-bag lorsque ce dernier avait bougé lentement ses hanches pour frotter son érection abandonnée contre son aine, entraînant le désir du jeune garçon dans cette lourde caresse. Le sociopathe s'était contenté d'un sourire complaisant où perçait une langue persifleuse qui n'avait pas tardé à s'enrouler autour de celle de Jason et, tandis qu'il reprenait ses mouvements lascifs, à se tortiller en tours et en détours aussi joueurs que lubriques dans la bouche du jeune détenu. Maytag avait protesté en frappant furieusement le matelas d'un pied et en contractant ses abdominaux pour accélérer franchement la friction de son bas-ventre contre le tee-shirt blanc. La tentative de Bagwell pour couper court à l'initiative avait comme manqué d'une certaine autorité :

- Stop it, lil' girly… avait-il murmuré d'une voix étranglée pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Be a good boy or I'm gonna have to smack this pretty face o' yours…

- Shut up and kiss me again, please… avait prié Jason en emprisonnant sans difficulté les jambes de son maître.

- MAYTAG ! Don't ya fucking dare messin' with me like th… ow… oww yesss go-on-go-on sweet pea… yeah just like this… hm-hm-hm...! That's my bo…hooolly… GODDAMN… SHIT!!

Le reste s'était perdu dans la bouche gémissante de Maytag - T-bag détestait jurer... - comme un orgasme très doux mais bien plus long qu'à l'accoutumée les traversait.

Jason interrompit le flot de sa rêverie en voyant deux prunelles brunes s'ouvrir tout près de lui. T-bag le considérait d'un regard étonnamment concentré pour la position veule et cotonneuse de son corps, un bras nonchalamment jeté sur son front. Buchanan lui offrit un pâle sourire, se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

- I had a nice dream abou' you, boy, déclara Theodore sans bouger.

- Really ? demanda Maytag, ému.

Bagwell déplia son bras et se rapprocha à son tour, son haleine chaude contre le visage de son mignon.

- Yes. You was aaall cuffed to the bars and I was ready to proceed to shakedown... expliqua-t-il en traçant avec application les courbes du garçon du bout de son doigt.

Maytag soupira. Au temps pour les gros bisous matinaux…


End file.
